Wicked Game
by Toffik
Summary: Po opuszczeniu więzienia Valarów Melkor dostał pozwolenie na spacery po Tirionie. I nareszcie znalazł godnego przeciwnika do swojej gry. Melkor/Feanor


„Melkor później rozgłaszał, że Feanor w sekrecie wiele się od niego nauczył i że najwspanialsze swoje dzieła wykonał pod jego kierunkiem; było to jednak kłamstwo tego chciwca i zawistnika, bo nikt wśród elfów bardziej nienawidził Melkora niż Feanor, syn Finwego, i on to pierwszy przezwał go Morgothem, Czarnym Nieprzyjacielem; wprawdzie dał się chytremu Melkorowi omotać i podburzyć przeciwko Valarom, lecz nigdy z nim się nie przyjaźnił ani nie szukał u niego rad."

Gra, którą stworzył Melkor nie należała do najprostszych. Plansza była wykonana z różnokolorowych kamieni symbolizujących cztery żywiły, pełno było przeszkód, pułapek , trzeba było uważać gdzie się stąpa i dokładnie planować każdy następny ruch. Siedział więc i planował, a następnie wprowadzał swoje plany w życie.

Żeby gra była bardziej interesująca i warta zachodu, potrzebował jednak godnego przeciwnika. I potrzebował czegoś, o co mógłby z nim rywalizować. Czegoś znacznie bardziej interesującego i wartościowego niż pogrążone w ciemności góry i doliny Śródziemia.

Tu pojawiał się pewien problem.

Nigdy nie uważał pozostałych Valarów za godnych siebie przeciwników. Nie nadawali się. Owszem, w grupie stanowili pewne zagrożenie. Potrafili go pokonać, rzucić na kolana i uwięzić, równie łatwo ich było jednak oszukać i skłócić. W pojedynkę nie byli już aż tacy groźni. Nawet nie próbowali zrozumieć reguł, według których działał Melkor, a bez znajomości reguł wysublimowana i niebezpieczna gra którą stworzył zdawała się być tylko i wyłącznie nieuzasadnionym okrucieństwem.

O elfach nawet nie warto było wspominać. Ofiary i niewolnicy, nie równoprawni gracze.

Zdarzyło się jednak, już jakiś czas po ułaskawieniu przez Valarów, że przybrał elfią postać i postanowił rozejrzeć się po dotąd niedostępnym dla niego Tirionie. Przez pierwsze tygodnie po uwolnieniu mógł poruszać się tylko po wewnętrznym kręgu wyspy, toteż teraz z pewnym zaciekawieniem spacerował po ziemiach znajdujących się bliżej wybrzeży. Obserwował krzątających się przy swoich codziennych czynnościach Noldorów i Telerich. Najbardziej oczywiście ciągnęło go do kopalń i kuźni. Ciekawiło go, czego Valarowie zdołali nauczyć swoich małych podopiecznych. Traf chciał, że pierwsza kuźnia do jakiej trafił była niepodzielnym królestwem Feanora, syna Finwego.

Był to niewielki, kamienny budynek stojący przy jednej z mniej uczęszczanych ulic grodu, zaraz obok znacznie większego domostwa. Drzwi były uchylone, więc Valar z ciekawością zajrzał do środka. Między kowadłem, paleniskiem a stołem uwijał się tylko jeden elf. Emblematy rodu Finwego wyszyte na ochronnym fartuchu i prostych, ciemnych szatach sugerowały, że jest to właściciel przybytku, słynny w całym Tirionie Kurufinwe. Melkor nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. W pierwszym momencie pomyślał, że ma do czynienia z jednym z Valarów, który przybrał elfią postać by pomóc w pracy swoim ulubieńcom. Dopiero gdy zniechęcony zamierzał ruszyć w dalszą drogę, uświadomił sobie, że było to tylko pierwsze wrażenie. Wewnętrzny ogień i siła zdawały się przeświecać przez cielesną powłokę. W jego oczach, podobnie jak w oczach Melkora tańczyły dzikie, nierealne ogniska.

W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jest obserwowany. Odwrócił się od kowadła i zlustrował przybysza badawczym spojrzeniem.

- Tak? – wyczekująco uniósł brwi.

Melkor wyjął z kieszeni szaty niewielki górski kryształ. Kamyczek ze zniszczonego Utumno, który Valarowie w swojej łaskawości i dobroci pozwolili mu zachować po tym jak go pojmali i uwięzili. Teraz wyciągnął go i podsunął elfowi na wyciągniętej dłoni.

- Mam tu kamień, który chciałbym nosić na szyi – powiedział pogodnie. – Szukam zdolnego rzemieślnika, który oprawi go w srebro.

- Mogę?

Skłonił się uprzejmie i posłusznie podał swoje znalezisko kowalowi. Ten badał kryształ z uwaga, marszcząc brwi i przekładając go z ręki do ręki.

- Piękny okaz – przyznał z ociąganiem, - Ale jest w nim coś dziwnego, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem i nie rozumiem. Skąd go masz?

- Z ziem na wschodzie – odparł spokojnie Melkor i popatrzył gospodarzowi w oczy, starając się wyłapać reakcję. – Tych, które leżą za morzem.

Feanor w zadumie pokiwał głową.

- Przyjdź za tydzień, do tego czasu powinienem wymyślić coś stosownego.

Odłożył kamień na stół i zaczął podejrzliwie przyglądać się nowemu klientowi.

- Jesteś Valarem – bardziej stwierdził, niż spytał.

- Można tak to ujać.

- Czemu do tej pory nigdzie cię nie widziałem?

- Byłem więziony – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą Melkor. - Długie lata. Dopiero niedawno otrzymałem pozwolenie by wędrować po wyspie.

- Ach – Feanor skinął głową, jakby słowa przybysza potwierdziły jego przypuszczenia. – Więc to ty. Słyszałem o tobie.

- Dużo?

- Zostałeś uwięziony w warowni Mandosa bo lubowałeś się we wszystkim co złe i zepsute a przez swoje skłonności zagrażałeś całemu naszemu ludowii. Doprowadziles do wojny z Valarami i całkowitego zniszczenia lądu na wschodzie. Tak powiadają – zawahał się, spoglądając w bystre, jaśniejące w półmroku oczy gościa.

- Tak powiadają – przyznał tamten, zauważywszy wątpliwości elfa. Usta wykrzywiły się w słabym uśmiechu, oczy jednak pozostały niezmienne. – Nie boisz się, Noldorze?

Feanor tylko uniósł dumnie głowę i uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, wyzywająco. Po tym bez słowa wrócił do pracy przy kowadle, nie czyniąc już żadnych uwag na temat obecności Melkora. On zaś w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak elf pracuje.

II.

Obserwował go uważnie tamtego dnia i jeszcze przez kilka następnych, pod pozorem oczekiwania na swój kryształ. Próbował zapamiętać każdy detal, każdy charakterystyczny gest i grymas. Bardzo szybko zauważył pewne rozdwojenie. Elf od pierwszej chwili dawał mu do zrozumienia, że wie z kim ma do czynienia i odżegnuje się od wszelkich kontaktów z nim, nie potrafił jednak ukryć swojej ciekawości. Ukradkowych spojrzeń przez ramię, lekkiego marszczenia brwi, niepewności w pięknych, jasnoszarych oczach. Zastanawiał się ile Valar wie i jaka jest cena za podzielenie się tą wiedzą. Zastanawiał się, ile on sam jest gotów zapłacić.

Melkor nie przesiadywał w kuźni przez cały czas. W wolnych chwilach pracował nad bryłą białego złota, nadając jej kształt nowo poznanego elfa. Coś mu mówiło, że będzie potrzebował nowego pionka do swojej gry.

- Całkiem ładnie – przyznał, odbierając przygotowany przez elfa wisiorek. - Jestem teraz twoim dłużnikiem.

Feanor spoglądał na niego z namysłem.

- Obserwowałeś mnie przy pracy – stwierdził po dłuższej chwili.

- Owszem – zgodził się Melkor. – Ale nie miej mi tego za złe, nie chciałem cię tym rozgniewać. Po trzech setkach lat w ciasnej celi dobrze jest popatrzeć na coś pięknego.

Elf szybko odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając by kurtyna czarnych, jedwabistych włosów zasłoniła go przed wzrokiem Valara. Zapatrzył się na wisiorek z górskiego kryształu.

- I wcale nie zależało ci na tym, żebym go oszlifował i oprawił, prawda?

- Nie. Jak na kogoś kto domyślił się, że wykonuje pracę na daremno, bardzo się postarałeś.

- Zawsze się staram – odparł z prostotą Feanor. Gniewnie odgarnął opadające na twarz kosmyki i spojrzał na rozmówcę. Szare oczy były poważne i dumne, czaiła się w nich jednak to samo wahanie, które Melkor zaobserwował podczas pierwszej rozmowy.. – Jak na kogoś kto spędził tyle czasu w zamknięciu całkiem nieźle potrafisz to ocenić.

Valar uśmiechnął się. Elf jednak zdecydował niebezpośrednio spytać się o to, co tak naprawdę ma do zaoferowania, należało więc udzielić mu odpowiedzi.

- Taka moja mała pasja – powiedział pogodnie i lekko musnął dłonią rękaw szaty elfa. – Swego czasu wiedziałem na ten temat całkiem dużo. Obawiam się, że nieco zbyt wiele, by Aule mógł na to spokojnie patrzeć. Jest mądry i doświadczony, to fakt, ale jak większość Valarów nie lubi gdy ktoś przewyższa go wiedzą, zwłaszcza w jego ulubionej dziedzinie.

- W ramach zapłaty za ten naszyjnik… - Feanor podrapał się po brodzie, po czym przysiadł na ławie przy palenisku i rzucił Valarowi wyzywające spojrzenie. – Opowiedz mi o ziemiach leżących na wschodzie.

Melkor w zamyśleniu pokiwał głowę.

Na początku było to tylko niejasne przeczucie, które powoli, stopniowo przemieniało się w nadzieję. Wreszcie, jakiś czas odebraniu naszyjnika z górskim kryształem odważył się pomyśleć: pojawił się przeciwnik. Dobry, godny jego uwagi przeciwnik, który urozmaici grę.

Trzeba było tylko poddać go jeszcze jednemu testowi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że elf nie jest zachwycony jawnymi odwiedzinami kogoś, kto spędził trzy wieki w więzieniu Valarów. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach by nie był. To, jak Feanor upora się z tym problemem miało być ostatecznym sprawdzianem.

- To znowu ty – stwierdził bez specjalnego zdziwienia Feanor oglądając się na stojącą w drzwiach kuźni postać. – Czego chcesz?

Valar nie spieszył się. Spokojnym, spacerowym krokiem podszedł do elfa i stanął za jego plecami.

- Zobaczyć nad czym teraz pracujesz.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym cię zapraszał.

- Nie przypominam sobie, żebyś zakazywał mi tu przychodzić.

- Wybacz niedopatrzenie – elf odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w oczy gościa. Melkor uśmiechnął się do niego pogodnie. Obserwowanie, jak pod wpływem tego uśmiechu zmienia się twarz Feanora było fascynujące. Z początku gniewny i wyraźnie nastroszony, widząc w oczach Valara odbicie swojego własnego wewnętrznego ognia odprężył się i ostatecznie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Chodź, pokażę ci coś- odsunął się, by zrobić nieco więcej przy stole. – Znalazłem przepiękny kamień i właśnie zastanawiałem się jak go oprawić.

- Hmm… - Melkor zmarszczył brwi. – Pomyślmy… Co z tego ma być?

- Ot, błyskotka. Prezent dla ojca.

Valar krytycznie spojrzał na kamień i gruby, srebrny łańcuch na którym elf zamierzał go zawiesić. .

- Powinien być lżejszy – podpowiedział. – Topaz lubi delikatną oprawę. Delikatną, ale kunsztowną i bogatą w detale.

Okazało się, że Feanor ma na ten temat odmienne zdanie. Z przejęciem zaczął tłumaczyć swoją wizję, co z kolei doprowadziło do długiej i burzliwej się dyskusji na temat właściwości tego konkretnego kamienia.

-… Aczkolwiek mógłbyś być bardziej dyskretny – rzucił przez ramię Feanor, gdy jego gość zbierał się już do odejścia. Melkor zatrzymał się w połowie drogi i spojrzał do niego, nieco zaskoczony zmianą tematu.

- Hm?

- Przychodząc tutaj –przypomniał mu z rozbawieniem elf. Kąciki ust rozciągnęły się w delikatnym, ładnym uśmiechu, – Może jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, ale pracuję tutaj sam, nie mam żadnych pomocników. Jeśli wszyscy w Tirionie spostrzegą, że mam w zwyczaju poświęcać swój czas na rozmowy z pierwszym lepszym klientem i pozwalam, by bez przerwy patrzono mi na ręce, nie będę miał chwili spokoju.

Gość odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Oczywiście, mógłbym być bardziej dyskretny – powiedział, skłoniwszy lekko głowę. – Będę.

- To miło. Do zobaczenia.

Od tego dnia nikt nigdy nie widział Melkora i Feanora razem.

III.

To był dobry ruch, pomyślał z uznaniem Melkor, przyglądając się swojej starej, zakurzonej planszy. Bardzo śmiały i ryzykowny. Nazwanie Valara zabierającym czas klientem i jednoczesne zaproszenie do dalszych odwiedzin bez konieczności narażania się na plotki i podejrzenia. Całkiem nieźle jak na wątłą istotkę niższego rzędu. Obracał w dłoni nowy pionek wykonany z białego złota i zastanawiał się, w którym miejscu na planszy powinien go ustawić. To, że trzeba znaleźć dla niego właściwe miejsce nie ulegało wątpliwości Feanor sobie na to zasłużył.

Oczywiście, wciąż zaglądał od czasu do czasu do kuźni by sprawdzić, co porabia elf, starał się jednak uszanować jego wolę i wybierać spokojniejsze pory.

Zazwyczaj przy takich odwiedzinach Feanor odrywał się od pracy i siadał u boku towarzysza. Rozmawiali o właściwościach kamieni szlachetnych, o metodach ich obróbki, o wadach i zaletach poszczególnych metali. Czasem Feanor prosił towarzysza żeby poopowiadał mu o wschodnim lądzie i o skarbach, które można tam znaleźć. Coraz częściej zdarzało mu się dzielić własnymi myślami.

- Jesteś dziś roztargniony, przyjacielu – zagadnął pewnego razu Melkkor, obserwując jak elf uwija się po kuźni. – Coś cię trapi.

- Nie. – burknął tamten – Tak. – przyznał, spoglądając na trzymany w ręku kamień. - Pamiętasz te klejnoty, które ostatnio ci pokazywałem? Te białe, większe od normalnych szmaragdów czy ametystów?

- Te, które sam wytwarzasz? Całkiem ładne.

- Zastanawiałem się – Feanor ściszył głos, jakby obawiał się, że ktoś niepowołany może go podsłuchać. Melkor nachylił się ku niemu. – Można sprawić, że absorbują blask gwiazd i świecą w ciemności. Jak myślisz… czy dałoby się zrobić klejnoty które zamkną w sobie światło obu Drzew?

Melkor poderwał się ze swojego fotela. To było to. To było właśnie to! Myśl, która tkwiła w nim od kiedy zobaczył dwa Drzewa Valinoru po raz pierwszy, a której nie wypowiadał ze strachu przed tym że nigdy się nie spełni. Zamknięcie światła stworzonego przez Valarów w zwykłym krysztale. Swiętokradztwo.

Nie spodziewał się ,ze kiedykolwiek usłyszy swojej własnej myśli z ust elfa. Chociaż może… Ten był inny. Wykonano go z lepszego, szlachetniejszego materiału.

- To na pewno będzie trudne – stwierdził z namysłem. – Ale nie niemożliwe. Nie dla ciebie.

- Tak sadzisz? – spytał nieufnie elf.

- Jeśli ktoś miałby kiedykolwiek tego dokonać, to właśnie ty. Jesteś mistrzem.

Warto było to powiedzieć. Warto było zachęcać Noldora do tego pomysłu, bo teraz w szarych oczach płonęły dzikie, blade ognie.

- Wykuję taki kryształ – zadecydował Feanor. - A ty będziesz służył mi radą.

- Skoro tego pragniesz.

Tak zaczęły się długie lata wspólnej, sekretnej pracy. Nigdy wcześniej i nigdy później nie spędzali razem aż tyle czasu. Nigdy tyle nie rozmawiali. Pionek na planszy przedstawiający Melkora i ten reprezentujący jego przeciwnika stały na sąsiednich polach, zmierzając do tego samego celu. Tylko ich intencje były inne. Elf chcial oddać hołd drzewom i władcom wyspy. Melkor po prostu chciał uczynić swoją grę ciekawszą.

- Jedno mnie zastanawia – powiedział spoglądając na pogrążonego w pracy elfa.

- Cóż znowu?

- Nigdy nie przyszło ci do głowy by zapytać Valarów o zgodę, prawda?

Feanor uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony pytaniem.

- A powinienem?

- Nie wiem – Melkor nachylił się nad nim i delikatnie oparł się brodą o jego ramię – Zrobiłbyś to, gdybyś naprawdę dbał o ich opinię.

- Przecież ty też jesteś Valarem - stwierdził z prostotą Feanor i uśmiechnął się lekko, rozluźniając napięte mięśnie. Melkor również się uśmiechnął, świadom tego, że właśnie zawarli niepisany i nigdy niewypowiedziany na głos pakt. Uczeń i mistrz.

Z czasem Melkora zaczęły dręczyć wątpliwości i obawy. Coraz mniej miał ochotę na to, by doprowadzić do końca to, co sam rozpętał. Starał się przedłużyć proces twórczy, coraz częściej popadał w zniechęcenie, elf się jednak nie poddawał. Bez względu na wszystko postanowił doprowadzić swoje dzieło do końca, ze wsparciem Valara czy bez.

Zmienił się przez te lata pracy. Coraz bardziej niespokojny, coraz bardziej zdeterminowany. Silniejszy. Jak pożar, który zaczyna się od kilku płomyków i stopniowo zaczyna trawić wszystko wokół.

Melkor w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak kreśli coś węgielkiem na skrawkach pergaminu, jak miota się po kuźni próbując zrozumieć dlaczego kolejna próba zakończyła się fiaskiem, jak w gniewnych słowach prosi o odpowiedź i radę. Próbował go jakoś pocieszyć i dodać otuchy, widział już jednak tylko ogień. Ogień skrywający się w oczach podopiecznego, widoczny kiedy Feanor pochylał się nad paleniskiem lub kowadłem, kiedy uśmiechał się drapieżnie i odrzucał głowę do tyłu; kiedy opowiadał o swoim kolejnym pomyśle, kolejnym projekcje zamknięcia światła drzew w kamieniu, który brzmiał tak sensownie i porywająco, że trzeba było go wypróbować w praktyce.

Pracowali dalej.

Do skutku.

-Udało się – wyszeptał Feanor, wyciągając drżącą rękę w stronę klejnotów. Cala kuźnia wypełniła się jasnym, oślepiającym światłem. Melkor zaczął się zastanawiać, ile tego blasku przebija się przez zasłonięte drzwi i okna i kiedy wpadnie tu zgraja zaciekawionych elfów. – W końcu się udało! Spójrz, są idealne!

- Przepiękne – przyznał Melkor, przełykając ślinę. Świeciły tak jasno, że nie był w stanie spoglądać prosto na nie, wciąż musiał odwracać wzrok i osłaniać nawykłe do ciemności oczy. Elf patrzył na swoje dzieła jak urzeczony, wciąż jednak wzdragał się przed dotknięciem ich, zupełnie tak, jakby wciąż obawiał się że zmienią się w opar mgły.

- No dalej – zachęcił go Melkor, walcząc z ogarniającą go coraz bardziej chęcią by zabrać klejnoty i uciec z nimi jak najdalej. – Możesz ich dotknąć, przecież to twoje dzieło.

Feanor spojrzał na niego nieco wystraszony, po czym wziął w dłoń jeden z trzech klejnotów. Uśmiechnął się, upewniwszy się, że jest jak najbardziej prawdziwy i materialny. Ośmielony uniósł silmaril wysoko do góry i odchyliwszy głowę do tyłu roześmiał się triumfalnie. Blask kamienia padał na jego twarz, w szarych oczach tańczyły iskry. Melkor spoglądał na niego jak urzeczony. Bezwiednie wyciągnął do niego rękę, chcąc zagarnąć dla siebie nieco z tego światła i ciepła, obawiał się jednak że się poparzy, albo do reszty straci nad sobą panowanie. Nie potrafił znieść blasku klejnotów, tak bardzo chciał ich dla siebie, na własność. Ich twórcę też chciał mieć na własność i właśnie dlatego nie mógł odebrać mu teraz jego dziel. Nie tutaj, nie w taki sposób. Musiał rozegrać tę partię w inny sposób.

Cofnął rękę, odwrócił się i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi.

- Idziesz już? – zdumiał się elf. Blask w szarych oczach nieco przygasł, ale klejnoty jaśniały tym samym, niemożliwym do zniesienia światłem.

- To twoja wielka chwila, Feanorze- Valar uśmiechnął się z przymusem i lekko pogłaskał elfa po policzku. – Zaraz zbiegną się tu twoi krewniacy by podziwiać szczyt twojego kunsztu. Nie chciałbym rzucać się w oczy.

- Jak uważasz – wzruszył ramionami kowal. Melkor nie odważył się myśleć, że ten dziwny wyraz w jego oczach to rozczarowanie.

- Uważaj na siebie – wyszeptał mu do ucha. – Uważaj na nie.

Feanor przymknął oczy i oparł policzek o chłodną dłoń towarzysza. Milczał.

W jakiś niepojęty sposób obaj zrozumieli że wraz ze stworzeniem silmarili coś się skończyło. Pojawiło się godne wysiłku i zainteresowania trofeum. Gra stała się bardziej poważna i nie było już miejsca na sentymenty.

IV

Im dłużej Melkor nad tym myślał, tym bardziej żałował, że nie sięgnął po klejnoty gdy miał ku temu okazję. Feanor umieścił je w pięknym, srebrnym diademie i zakładał je czasem z okazji świąt lub gdy pozostali Valarowie mieli życzenie je oglądać. Nie rozmawiał o nich z Melkorem, jakby instynktownie wyczuwał zagrożenie z jego strony, Jakby wiedział o trawiącym g pragnieniu.

Valar całe dnie spędzał teraz spoglądając na swoją planszę do gry i zastanawiając się, jak sprawić, by zarówno klejnoty jak i szlachetny, rozumiejący go pod każdym względem przeciwnik należały do niego.

Gdy wreszcie zdecydował się na wizytę w kuźni, Feanor siedział w przy stole, szkicując coś zapamiętale.

- Unikasz mnie ostatnio, przyjacielu – zauważył Melkor, siadając obok niego i kierując wzrok ku płonącym na palenisku szczapom drewna.

- Mógłbym powiedzieć to samo – mruknął pod nosem Feanor. – Co cię tak zajmuje ostatnimi czasy?

- Na pewno nie przechadzanie się po Valinorze i pysznienie klejnotami.

Elf podniósł wzrok, wyraźnie zaskoczony szorstkimi słowami gościa

- o co ci chodzi? Stworzyłem je na chwałę Drzew, żeby wszyscy mogli cieszyć nimi oczy, nie po to, żeby trzymać je w sekrecie.

Melkor uśmiechnął się słabo. Sięgnął po jeden z leżących na stoliku pergaminów i przez chwilę podziwiał pospiesznie nakreślone na nim rysunki.

- Wybacz mi – powiedział wreszcie. – to przecież twoja chwila triumfu i zasługujesz na nią.

Feanor wyczuł pełną powątpiewania nutę w głosie. Odłożył pergaminy i węgiel i, parł obie dłonie na stole z uwaga, wyczekująco spojrzał na rozmówcę.

- Ale? – spytał po prostu.

- Ale boli mnie to, że jesteś dla ich czymś w rodzaju ciekawostki. Ulubione zwierzątko które dzięki swej zwinności zrobiło dla nich ładne kamyczki. Teraz będą chwalić cię i głaskać po głowie, ale musisz być czujny. Zapomną o tobie, gdy się znudzą, zostawią sobie tylko twoje ukochane klejnoty.

Szare oczy elfa pociemniały. Spoglądał w twarz Melkora badawczo jakby chciał wykryć choćby cień fałszu. Tak łatwo go było oszukać.

-Na tych co stoją niżej od ciebie też powinieneś zwracać uwagę. – powiedział cicho Valar. – Twoja sława i przychylność władców Valinoru wzbudzają zazdrość.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Czyżbyś naprawdę nie wiedział? Nie spodziewał się tego? Masz dwóch przyrodnich braci .Dwóch,. Jesteś z nich najstarszy i pierwszy w oczach ojca. Myślisz, że są zadowoleni tym, że okryłeś się tak wielką chwałą? Myślisz, że nie chcieliby zająć twojego miejsca w sercu ojca?

- Nie dbam o nich.

- Może powinieneś zacząć. Może powinieneś zwracać uwagę na to, co się mówi w Tirionie i co Noldorowie szepcą między sobą gdy siedzisz w kuźni i obmyślasz nowe wynalazki. Nie pozwól, żeby czyjaś zazdrość przyćmiła twój blask.

Usta elfa rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- Bądź spokojny, nie przyćmi.

Melkor grał teraz wyjątkowo ostrożnie. Wystarczyło kilka słów rzuconych w odpowiednim miejscu i o odpowiednim czasie by cały Tirion ogarnęły niepokoje. Elfowie szeptali między sobą o tajemnicy o buncie Feanora i waśniach między nim a braćmi, po raz pierwszy też w świętej krainie Valarów zaczęto wykuwać miecze. Atmosfera zgęstniała i do wywołania otwartego konfliktu wystarczyła iskra.

Właściwie trudno było ustalić, kto zaczął pierwszy. Z plotek krążących między Noldorami, Melkor wywnioskował, że to starszy z przybranych braci, Fingolfin, poszedł do ojca by uprzedzić go o niebezpiecznych pomysłach jego pierworodnego. Ów pierworodny odebrał to jako prowokacje i na oczach całego zbiegowiska elfów zagroził bratu mieczem. Melkor spoglądał na porozstawiane na wielobarwnej planszy pionki i zastanawiał się, czy efekt jego machinacji jest zadowalający, czy może jednak chodziło mu o coś zgoła innego.

Nie potrafił tego rozstrzygnąć, postanowił więc najpierw odwiedzić swojego przeciwnika i dokładniej przyjrzeć się sytuacji.

- Wezwali mnie do kręgu przeznaczenia – poskarżył się Feanor, gdy tylko Valar wślizgnął się do kuźni. – Mam się wytłumaczyć i prosić Fingolfina o wybaczenie! Jego! O wybaczenie za to że przywołałem go do porządku.

- Za pomocą miecza przystawionego do szyi, przynajmniej z tego co słyszałem - uśmiechnął się Melkor. - Nie sądzę, abyś miał powód by aż tak się tym unosić – dodał, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Nie gorączkuj się, przyjacielu, nie ma potrzeby.

Fenor zmarszczył brwi i ze złością wzruszył ramionami, nie zaprotestował jednak gdy towarzysz zaczął do niego przemawiać łagodnym, uspokajającym tonem.

-Valarowie to w gruncie rzeczy tylko zazdrosne, rozpieszczone dzieci, które przywiozły was do Valinoru chcąc mieć was na zawsze przy sobie i trzymając w klatce jak ulubione zwierzątka, utrzymując w nieświadomości i nie pozwalając odkrywać tajemnic świata.

- Interesujące stwierdzenie w ustach kogoś, kto sam jest Valarem – zadrwił Feanor. Melkor zmarszczył brwi.

- Rodziny się nie wybiera, Feanorze – powiedział surowo. – Czy uważasz, że ja tez powinienem postrzegać ciebie przez pryzmat twoich młodszych braci? Głupich, ograniczonych i ponad miarę dumnych Noldorów którzy dają się omamić słowom Valarów i zapomnieć o przynależnej im wolności i szansie na rozwój?

Odpowiedziało mu pogardliwe prychnięcie. Oczy elfa rozjaśniały dziwnym blaskiem, jakby odbijały się w nich płomienie na palenisku.

- Powiedz, kiedy ostatnio nauczyłeś się czegoś nowego? W jakie sekrety wtajemniczył cię mój brat Aule? Jakich odkryć pozwolił ci dokonać?

- Silmarile…

-Silmarile niewątpliwie są twoim najwspanialszym i najpiękniejszym dziełem powstałym w Valinorze. Ja, w przeciwieństwie do Valarów nie wątpię jednak, że potrafisz dokonać jeszcze wielu więcej. To nie Aule pomagał ci je tworzyć, dokonałeś tego zupełnie sam.. Ja tylko udzieliłem tylko użytecznych wskazówek – zaznaczył Melkor, widząc że Feanor chce mu przerwać. –Oni nie nauczą cię już niczego więcej, nie licz na to. Sami boją się wykraczać poza to co znane. Śpiewają to, co narzucił im Eru, nic więcej.

- A ty? – elf spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

- A ja mam swoją własną pieśń. Nauczę cię jej, jeśli zapragniesz. Moglibyśmy coś zrobić z tą suchą, surową ziemią. Moglibyśmy ukształtować ją na nowo, według naszej wizji. Stworzyć cuda, o jakim Valarom nawet się nie śniło.

– Moglibyśmy – powtórzył bezwiednie Feanor i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Ale jak?

- Tylko rewolucja – powiedział stanowczo Melkor. – Nie ma innej drogi do rozwoju, nie ma innego sposobu na to by odkryć prawdziwą naturę świata i ukształtować go po swojemu.

- Co powinienem zrobić

- Musicie się zbuntować. Naprawdę zbuntować.

- My?

- Ty i twoje dzieci. Tylko wy tak naprawdę coś znaczycie i macie jakiś potencjał. Tylko wy możecie coś zmienić i pociągnąć za sobą resztę. I tak już zostałeś oskarżony o wichrzycielstwo i wezwany na rozmowę w kręgu, co masz do stracenia?

Pozostawił Feanora zadumanego, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w płomieniach.

V.

Cóż, musiał jednak przyznać, że połączone siły wszystkich Vlarów potrafiły narobić zamieszania na planszy. Po wysłuchaniu elfa bez trudu odkryto, kto kryje się za rozsiewaniem pogłosek i podżeganiem do zamieszek. Natychmiast rozpoczęto też poszukiwania, Melkor bez trudu umknął jednak ścigającym go braciom. Bardziej zaskoczyło go to, że ukarali też elfa i rozkazali mu się wynieść z Tirionu. Nie sądził, że będą potrafili tak trzeźwo ocenić poczynania jednego z ich pieszczoszków, zwłaszcza twórcę Silmarili. Wygnali go jednak i sprawili, że konfrontacja, którą Melkor starał się odwlekać, zbliżała się nieuchronnie. Jego czarny, onyksowy pionek i mała figurka z białego złota stanęły na tym samym polu, koniuszkami palców dotykając trofeum. Prędzej czy później trzeba było rozstrzygnąć, kto zatrzyma klejnoty a kto odejdzie.

Trochę czasu upłynęło nim odszukał nowe miejsce pobytu Feanora, pewnego dnia jednak złożył odwiedziny pod bramami jego nowej siedziby, Formenos.

- Ostrzegałem cię – powiedział, podchodząc do elfa, który wyszedł powitać go w progu. – Mówiłem że tak będzie.

- Długo cię nie było – zauważył oschle Feanor. Przyglądał się niezapowiedzianemu gościowi po raz kolejny próbując wyczytać z jego twarzy prawdę. Po raz kolejny zawiódł.

- Tu i tam. Okazuje się, że namawianie młodych książąt no do buntu również nie przypadło do gustu moim braciom i siostrom, musiałem się przed nimi trochę poukrywać.

- Wygnali mnie – powiedział ze złością elf. Z pociemniałymi z gniewu i goryczy oczami i zmęczoną twarzą wyglądał na swój sposób bezbronnie. – Opowiedziałem im moją wersję wydarzeń i odpowiedziałem na pytania, a oni mnie wygnali.

- Cóż, przekonałeś się, że moje ostrzeżenia były słuszne – powiedział mu cicho Melkor i wyciągnął dłoń, by pocieszająco pogładzić go po policzku. – Wypędzono cię z miasta całkiem wbrew sprawiedliwości. Jeśli twoje serce jest tak samo wolne i śmiałe jak twoje słowa w Tirionie, pomogę ci. Wyprowadzę cię daleko stąd.

- Do wschodnich ziem? – padło ciche, nieco dziecinne pytanie. – Za morze?

- Tak. Jeśli zechcesz ze mną pójść. Sam jestem Valarem, możliwe że potężniejszym od tych tutaj i dobrze wiesz, że zawsze sprzyjałem tobie i twojemu plemieniu. W szczególności tobie.

Feanor stał przy nim z przymkniętymi oczami, swoim zwyczajem opierając policzek o dłoń towarzysza.

- Chociaż muszę przyznać, że całkiem ładnie się tutaj urządziłeś – ciągnął Melkor, spoglądając na mury Formenos. – Masz co prawda fortecę potężną i dobrze strzeżoną, ale nie łudź się, Silmarile nie są bezpieczne w żadnym skarbcu na obszarze królestwa Valarów.

Feanor otworzył oczy, nagle znów jasne i pełne ognia.

- A w twoim? – spytał cicho.

- Słucham?- Melkor cofnął dłoń, jakby nie tylko oczy, ale także skóra elfa parzyła.

- Czy byłyby bezpieczne w twoim skarbcu? – spytał zbliżonym do szeptu, złowieszczym głosem.

- Oczywiście – skłamał. Nie odwrócił wzroku i zachował kamienną twarz, to jednak nie wystarczyło żeby uspokoić elfa.

- od jak dawna ich pragniesz? – wysyczał i przyparł Melkora do kamiennego muru, przy którym stalli. – Odpowiedz mi! Od kiedy? Odpowiedz!

Valar popatrzył w zmrużone, gniewne oczy i uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

- Od kiedy powstały, a nawet i wcześniej . Pragnąłem ich zanim choćby przyszło ci do głowy je stworzyć.

- Wykorzystałeś mnie!

- Skoro tak to widzisz…

- Oszukałeś! – elf wyciągnął przytoczony do boku miecz i przysunął stal do szyi Valara. – Sprowokowałeś do buntu! To przez ciebie mnie wygnali!

-A ty nawet nie możesz mnie zabić, bo w głębi serca wiesz, że zbyt wiele mi zawdzięczasz – uśmiechnął się Melkor i nachylił się nad jego uchem. – Bo wiesz, beze mnie pewnie byś ich nie stworzył. Nawet byś nie pomyślał, że jesteś w stanie tego dokonać, gdybym nie przychodził i nie karmił cię fałszywymi pochlebstwami i zapewnieniami o wielkości. To ja je stworzyłem, a ty byłeś tylko narzędziem w moich rękach.

- Kłamiesz.

- Tego nie potrafisz udowodnić.

Feanor pochwycił go za szatę na piersi, i odepchnął od siebie, jakby z obrzydzeniem.

- Idź precz spod moich drzwi, zbiegu z więzień Mandosa! – zakrzyknął gromkim głosem. – Idź precz i nigdy tu nie wracaj!

Melkor skłonił się, z wyniosłym uśmiechem wciąż przyklejonym do warg.

- Wedle życzenia.

Odszedł, rzeczywiście. Zaszył się w Śródziemniu by przemyśleć swoje następne ruchy. Wrócił po jakimś czasie by jeszcze raz podjąć próbę zdobycia Silmarili. Całkiem naturalnym wydawało mu się, że Feanor, zazdrosny o swoje klejnoty i czujny będzie ich pilnował i nosił przy sobie. To nie była przeszkoda. Porwawszy go wraz z nimi i zabrawszy do Śródziemia, mógłby po jakimś czasie znów zdobyć jego zaufanie. Mógłby uczynić go swoim uczniem. Zgarnąć wszystkie pionki z planszy i rozstawić je na nowo, w innej konfiguracji. Zdumiał się, gdy Feanor pojawił się na zorganizowanym przez Valarów festynie bez świetlistych kamieni. W ogóle zdumiał się ujrzawszy go pośród rozradowanych elfów, bo sądził, że wygnany i obrażony odmówi udziału w publicznej uroczystości. Cóż, reguły gry są surowe i nieubłagalne, a on, jako twórca, musiał je respektować ostatecznie to były jedyne reguły jakich kiedykolwiek przestrzegał. Tak jak to miał w zamierzeniu, zniszczył oba Drzewa z pomocą przyprowadzonej ze sobą wielkiej pajęczycy, nie był jednak w stanie porwać i Feanora i jego klejnotów. Zrobił to, co w takiej sytuacji podyktowały mu reguły: zabrał kamienie i zrobił wszystko, by zagwarantować, że elf ruszy za nim w pościg przez morze. Zabił jego ojca, który stał mu na drodze do skarbca.  
później, stojąc na murach Angbandu słuchał, jak wiatr niesie zza morza słowa straszliwej przysięgi.

Główny plac w Tirionie, mimo późnej pory rozświetlony był pochodniami. Ponad setka elfów stała w kręgu, spoglądając na stojącego pośrodku Feanora i słuchając, co jeszcze ma do powiedzenia.

- Niech będzie wrogiem albo wiernym druhem – przemówił twórca silmarili cichym, choć strasznym głosem. Noldorowie wciąż jeszcze będący pod urokiem jego poprzedniej płomiennej przemowy spoglądali po sobie z przerażeniem. Co jeszcze? Nie dość już dziś padło gniewnych, szalonych słów? – Istotą z gruntu złą bądź też czystą, Płodem Morgotha albo pięknym Valą, Eldą lub Maią albo też Następcą, Śmiertelnym, co się zbudzi tam w Śródziemiu – z początku mówił spokojnie i wolno, akcentując każdą głoskę, stopniowo jednak jego słowa stawały się coraz bardziej pełne zapału, coraz głośniejsze. Morskie wiatry niosły je daleko na wschód, aż do uszu Nieprzyjaciela - Żadne prawo, miłość, ni mieczy umowa, ni strach, ni śmiałość, ni Przeznaczenie samo nie obroni przed Feanorem i jego dziedzicami tego, co ukryje, przetrzyma, weźmie do ręki, znalazłszy zatrzyma albo w dal wyrzuci Silmarila.

Siedmiu synów elfa spojrzało na siebie niepewnie, po czym najstarszy z nich wyciągnął swój miecz i stanął za plecami ojca. Pozostali poszli jego śladem.

- To wszyscy przysięgamy solennie – kontynuował elf, nawet się na nich nie obejrzawszy. Nie musiał się oglądać, wiedział że pójdą za nim. - Śmierć mu zadamy nim Dzień się zakończy, ból do końca świata! O usłysz nasze słowo, Eru Wszechojcze! Ku nieskończonym Ciemnościom przeznacz nas, jeżeli przysięgę złamiemy. Na świętej górze usłyszcie świadkowie i spamiętajcie nasze śluby święte, Manwe i Vardo!

Siedmiu synów powtórzyło przysięgę słowo po słowie. Trzymali miecze uniesione wysoko w górę, a blask pochodni odbijał się w ostrzach ognistą czerwienią. Straszne to były słowa i straszne śluby; zebrani wokół Noldorowie stłoczyli się przerażeni i onieśmieleni szaleństwem ich przywódcy.

Melkor wysłuchawszy całej przysięgi zapatrzył się na swoją różnokolorową planszę.

Zaskakująco szybko zainteresowanie coraz bardziej ryzykowną grą zmieniło się jednak w zgrozę. Wyglądało na to, że trawiony wewnętrznym ogniem, nienawiścią i tęsknotą za klejnotami Feanor ostatecznie oszalał. Bez mrugnięcia okiem wymordował elfy z Łabędziej Przystani, gdy te nie chciały mu dobrowolnie oddać statków na przeprawę. Melkor z przerażeniem spoglądał na to, co stało się ze szlachetnym, zdolnym elfem. Do czego doprowadziły go intrygi i złe podszepty. Żałował trochę żałował a trochę , że nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy. Płomieni w jego oczach, wyzywającego uśmiechu, pięknego i strasznego za razem. Dobiegł do niego szaleńczy śmiech, kiedy elf rozkazał spalić łabędzie statki by jego brat nie mógł za nim podążyć przez morze. Ogień kroczył za nim do samego Śródziemia.

Rozgrywka nagle przestała być wciągająca. Co to za przyjemność mierzyć się z przeciwnikiem, który jest nieobliczalny i nie potrafi przestrzegać reguł?

Z westchnieniem zrzucił figurkę z białego złota na kamienną posadzkę. Gra skończona


End file.
